Smoky Breakfast
by benasabrina
Summary: Sakura wakes up early and realizes it's Father's Day! Wanting to do something special for her dad, she decides to make him a very special breakfast!


Morning came much to quickly for Sakura's liking. With a soft groan, she shifted in her bed, her eyes peeked at the time and she sighed loudly. After the sigh, she quickly covered her mouth and hoped she didn't wake up her dad.

Well, rather her step-dad. But, dad nonetheless. He was pretty much all she ever knew. Even if he was over protective… Sakura huffed and sat up in bed. Maybe today will be different. Maybe today he'll actually train with her! At least, she hoped he would.

_'Papa is a very busy man…'_ she thought to herself then glanced over to the calendar in her room and gasped at what day it was. "Father's Day?! Oh, my God, I have to do something for Papa…" She pondered for a brief moment and an idea struck her. "I know!"

Sakura hopped out of bed and quickly got ready for the day. She showered, brushed her teeth, and got dressed in her usual outfit. Grinning to herself, she tied a bow in her hair, nodded at her reflection and bounded towards the kitchen to make them both some breakfast.

"He'll sure be glad to see this when he wakes up!" was all she said as she started some eggs and rice.

xXx

He slept soundly for the first time in ages. A soft snore left his throat as he turned onto his side. He probably could have slept for a while longer, that is, until he smelled something coming from the kitchen. At first it smelled okay. Then, he started to smell… Smoke?

"Ah- Papa!" came a voice from the kitchen.

Jolting awake, he ran towards the smoke and immediately tried to put out the small fire. Once it was out, he opened the back door and he sighed. Mismatched eyes looked towards his daughter. "Sakura… what happened?"

"Sorry, Kakashi…" she muttered as she looked away, not even realizing she called him "Papa".

It was a weird thing for them. Sakura had few memories of her real father, but those were somewhat getting harder to remember. And despite having known Kakashi basically her whole life, it felt… awkward to call him any rendition of "dad". She will admit she did call him as such when she was younger. And even now, she'd slip on occasion.

Her gaze still hasn't looked at Kakashi's mismatched orbs.

Kakashi sighed softly then he scratched the back of his head. "Well… I suppose it can't be helped. You weren't hurt and we didn't burn down the kitchen… again. What were you trying to do?"

"Make you breakfast. Since today's, ya know, Father's Day. I wanted to do something special for you."

He almost couldn't stop the little flinch of his brow raising. "Special for me?" Kakashi asked, voice quiet. He couldn't remember the last time someone did something special for him. He sighed then walked over to the little pinkette. After a brief moment, he crouched down to be at her level and placed a hand on top of her head. Kakashi gave her an eye smile then stood up.

"Well… I didn't realize it was Father's Day. Sorry about that, Sakura. Mission after mission has kept me quite busy."

Sakura huffed slightly. "And here I thought you leaving the ANBU would have given you more time with me. Boy did Sandaime-sama lie to you about that." Her cheeks puffed out in an almost endearing way.

This caused Kakashi to laugh. Time to ruin the cuteness, just like any father would, right? "Sakura… you called me Papa earlier. Was it another slip?"

Seeing her face flush caused Kakashi to grin under his mask. "So?"

"It-It was totally a slip up, Kakashi! Don't give me that grin! I can tell!" Sakura yelled back and crossed her arms as she glanced away, cheeks still puffed out.

"Aw Sakura… Don't be mad at your poor father. My heart can't take it. Look, let me get ready and we'll go out for breakfast. How does that sound?"

With arms relaxed at her side finally, she turned her head slightly, lips pursed slightly. "Can we get anmitsu?"

Kakashi blinked a few times. "No. You're not getting that for breakfast."

"Ugh, you're so annoying! Go get ready then!"

"I may be annoying, but I'm still your dad~" Kakashi replied as he left to get ready.

"Oh shush!" Sakura replied but couldn't help but smile.


End file.
